Electrical power and/or data systems are commonly provided in work areas, such as at, in, or along work tables and desks, conference tables, work area dividers, and the like. Such systems typically provide one or more high voltage AC power outlets, and in some cases provide one or more low voltage DC power outlets and/or electronic data or communications receptacles, or various combinations of these. In addition, various types of wireless power transmission technologies are available, ranging from pads having strips of low voltage electrical conductors of different polarities for direct contact by respective conductors associated with an electrical consumer, to non-contact technologies such as resonant inductive coupling (magnetic field resonance) and electric field resonant capacitive coupling.